The present disclosure relates to a collapsible steering column assembly.
A vehicle steering column assembly may collapse in a controlled manner in the event of a vehicle crash. During a vehicle crash the steering column assembly may collapse to inhibit intrusion of a steering shaft further into the vehicle passenger compartment and may collapse away from an operator of the vehicle. However, during some vehicle collapse events the steering column assembly may rotate up or down